Bad boy
by AleksandraDT
Summary: Marshall Lee likes to party hard but this time, he went over the limit. He just woke up only to find himself lying on a bench in the park with no recollection of what happened the past days. The only thing he is sure about now is that he has a terrible hangover.
1. Day 1

I think anyone in the school would like to be me. This whole I'm-a-flirtatious-hot-bad-guy-with-a-guitar vibe seems to attract all the females in a ratio of 20 miles away and every 19 year old would like to be surrounded by girls all the time. A normal day at school would start with some girls waiting for me in the parking lot and they would wait until I find a place available for my bike but today is different. No one is waiting for me. Not even my best friend Prince (I know it's a weird name but blame it on his parents.)

Everything has been different lately. I just haven't noticed until now.

I woke up in a park yesterday with a terrible hangover. I don't remember what happened in the party or the days before. I don't even remember who was giving the damn party. I had never been in that state before. I'm not an introvert but I prefer to spend my nights at home with my bass, though I admit I like parties. Mainly, for 2 reasons: a) I get free booze and b) I forget about my problems at home for a while. Anyways, things haven't been the same since I woke up yesterday. I usually get texts from random girls from school but there were zero messages yesterday, not even Prince sent me a message. I didn't really notice because I had a headache yesterday and the only thing I did was sleeping. Thank God my parents weren't home or they wouldn't have let me sleep.

Something happened last Saturday and it must've been something big, otherwise I wouldn't have lost all my memories from the last 4 5 6... Whoa! 15 days! The last thing I remember is that I was riding my bike to school like any other normal day and it was April 1st. I remember that because it was Prince's birthday and he gets all moody if I forget his birthday.

I decide to enter school acting like nothing happened. When I'm inside, my eyes search for Prince because I think, and hope, he has some answers. I find him next to his locker looking worried.

"What's up, your majesty?" I say trying to look casual.

"Do not talk to me ever again" he slams his locker door.

He looks pissed. I must've done something really bad.

"What? Why?"

"You know why."

"As a matter of fact, I don't" I sigh

If I did something bad then I better not worsen the situation. I decide to be honest and drop the everything-is-cool act.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, Gumball" I say in my most serious tone, "The last thing I remember is that you were getting all excited about your birthday and that I was getting here in my bike as always. "

"But my birthday was 15 days ago. "

"Exactly"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Connect the dots, your majesty"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Nope" I say ashamed.

"So you don't remember about Fionna?"

"Who's that?"

The name sounds familiar but I can't seem to find any memory about that person.

* * *

Reviews, follow please? I think the next chapter could be a bit longer but you know, it'd be hard if I try to keep the mystery

I'll try to update every week :)


	2. Day 2

I don't know who's Fionna. The name sounds vaguely familiar but that's it. That girl must be someone important or Gumball wouldn't be mad at me. I've screwed many things in my short life but Prince never got really mad at me. I guess my job is to find out what's going on and why everyone is acting so strange today. Don't misunderstand me, I've never asked for all the attention but I got used to it and it's just gotten a necessity.

"Don't act like nothing happened"

"I'm not putting on act!"

Gumball frowns. He's still skeptical.

"Alright, alright" This is going nowhere "I'm going to head up to class. See ya"

As I walk to my Biology class, I feel eyes on my back. People are staring. Well, they always are but this is different.

"What are you all looking at!?"

"Your dead girlfriend" someone says mockingly.

"I don't have a girlfriend"

My family relationships are really messed up but my parents are still alive. I don't know anybody that has died recently.

I'm done. It's time to take matters into own my hands.

Who can know what happened? Gumball always throws a party on his birthday so the only person who can know is Peppermint or Pepper. We call him Pepper. Again, don't blame me. This town has a reputation for its first names. Creative, huh?

Peppermint is Prince's younger brother. He's 2 years younger but he still goes to the same school. I can probably find him before the first period. I don't care about skipping classes anyway but he probably does because he's all nerdy and stuff. I don't know him much but he always is around when Gumball and I hang out, he wants to be a cool kid I guess.

So I go to the first floor to find Pepper and lucky me, I find him getting a few books out of his locker.

"Hey" I say trying to sound casual

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you". Oh good ol' Peppermint. "Look, I drank a lot on Gumball's party and I kinda forgot what happened..."

"Well you stole Prince's girlfriend"

"What". That sounded louder than I wanted to "Gumball doesn't have a girlfriend"

Not one that I know of.

"You forgot her name already, hah" he grins. "I told Prince she was just a game for you like the others and now that she's dead, you just don't care about her anymore, do you?"

"She's dead?"

"She's in a coma but who knows if she'll wake up"

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened on that day. Are we clear?"

"What do I get in exchange?"

"Whatever you ask"

"I want to be popular like you"

"Kid, I don't think I'm popular anymore"

"I don't care, just teach me your ways"

I laugh a little. Charm can't be taught. Either you're born with or you're not. Gumball got all the good genes and left nothing for Pepper. I feel a bit sorry about him. I guess I can teach him to have more confidence. Whatever it takes to know more about Prince's girlfriend.


End file.
